Rumbelle - ŠTVRTÁ - 36-40 kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: ...navždy sa zachová v pamäti stužková...a to, čo sa dialo po nej...:-)


**ŠTVRTÁ**

_36. kapitola_

Tristná

1.

Nepokladal sa za človeka s modrým perím, ale pre rýmy si k nej chodil tak rád. Tajne. A v poslednom čase dosť často.

Aj teraz mal zas nutkanie zájsť niekde do ticha a na servítok od večere napísať pár riadkov. A tie potom založiť a nikdy nevytiahnuť na svetlo. Až na ten jeden pokus, keď čerstvé ranné správy postavili do pozoru skoro celú školu aj s polkou mestečka...Doteraz nevie, čo si o tom vtedy myslela. Ako to vlastne zobrala...Či ju to vôbec oslovilo_..."To sa pýtaš z ješitnosti, aký si bol odvážny frajer, alebo si taký pyšný na svoj poetický výplod, alebo by si sa rád dopracovať do jej vnútra?... Zrovna cez hlavu? V tom sa nezdáš... Nebude pre teba jednoduchšie a relatívne beznásledkovejšie aj pre tvoje ego, inakadiaľ...?!"_ rýpal niečím neurčitým prebudený mozog ukončievajúci predošlú hybernáciu.

Bol mu momentálne vďačný, že je zas na mieste. Mohol by byť užitočný. Prichádzajú dilemy.

Už dobrú hodinu tu stojí vonku v tme pod schodiskom so servítkom v ruke a váha či...a teraz čo?...má právo...má šancu...má skúsiť...má cúvnuť. _„Ak sa pýtaš, prvé tri jednoznačne zamietnuté, bez odvolania!"_ narovnal mozog šedú kôru, nakropil a pedantne ju zas poskladal do záhybov späť.

Vo svetle stále horiacich fakieľ sa objavila ona. Už vo svojich rozvlnených farebných šatách s čelenkou s kamienkami skrz vlasy.

„_Je mi to jasné, začína pre mňa ďalšia zima!" _prekrútil mozog synapsami. „_ Zavaľ môj hrob radšej kameňom a nebuď ma! Zmŕtvychvstanie sa konať viac nebude! Dokonáno jest!...Daj mi palicu, chcem ju nad tebou zlomiť...alebo na tebe..." _stiahol sa v momente zaregistrovania obrazu, dodnes ešte ako tak, mozog pri rozume do brlohu jeho lebky, akoby ani nikdy nebol. Proti tomu, čo všetko sa vo chvíli jej zjavenia pretočilo v jeho očiach boli doláre strýka Držgroša iba lacným trikom.

Prižmúrila oči a nadýchla sa nočného chladného vzduchu, zimomravo si však šúchajúc ramená.

- Ak čakáš, že ťa ponúknem svojím sakom, nechaj si zájsť chuť. – vyšiel z tieňa. – Mám totiž pod ním nevyžehlenú košeľu a bolo by to faux pas. – skrčil nos a zdvihol kútik úst.

- Faux pas bude, keď mi ho aj tak dáte a niekto nás pritom uvidí. – odpovedala a načiahla ruku drzo si ho vypýtajúc.

- Urobíme kompromis. Ja ti dám sako a ty ma odtiahneš odtiaľto preč. Niekam, kde budeme úplne sami...- zdvihol prst a čakal rázne zamietnutie.

Nedočkal sa. Zostúpila po schodoch a stala si rovno pred neho. Vo vysokých topánkach mu výškou teraz bola roveň.

- Vy so mnou flirtujete, pán profesor?! – zopakovala jeho vlastnú frázu.

- Nie, myslím to s tebou úplne vážne. – vrátil jej tú jej a neusmieval sa pri tom.

Díval sa jej do očí a zdalo sa mu, že sa zatvárajú a približujú.

Nestihli.

Spolužiaci jednoducho slúžia ako najlepšia antikoncepcia. Nikdy na vás nezabudnú, nech by ste to akokoľvek chceli a vysielali všetky možné signály a adresovali priania od lampárne po samotného nadoblačného. Povinná dávka vás neminie.

- Budeme utekať? – cmukol roztrpčený vidiac, ako sa s hrmotom otvárajú vchodové dvere.

- Vy určite áno, ja pokrivkám za vami trošku pomalšie, ak vám to nevadí, pán profesor...- žmurkla, posunula ho späť do tieňa a vystúpiac rýchlo hore po schodoch, natlačila celú tlupu späť dnu.

Čas čítať častušky a pobaviť zas trochu rodičov.

So sakom pod pažou po dlhšej chvíli opäť vybehla von a obzerala sa žmúriac do tmy.

Navliekla si ho, zišla zo schodov a pritiahla si jeho okraje cez prsia.

- Neurvi mi láskavo gombíky. Do truhly sa ešte môže hodiť. – zaznelo zboku.

- Tak to jedine. Na svadbu to bude musieť byť luxusnejší model. – nedala sa.

- Keď svadbu, tak jedine na Bahamách, drahá... V kvietkovaných šortkách s gumenými žabkami a košeľu budem mať rozopnutú od vrchu až dolu. – oponoval a kráčal napnutý vedľa nej, snažiac sa udržiavať tempo a pritom živo gestikuloval.

- To sú učiteľské platy také dobré? – podpichla.

- Nie, zaplatím to z manželkinej materskej, predsa...- našiel britkú bizarnú odpoveď.

Premeriavala si ho pozorne a mlčala.

- Ok, vzdávam to...- ukázal holé dlane namiesto bielej vlajky. - Nebudem riskovať, že v svojej krásnej hlavičke nájdeš niečo, čo ma slovne porazí. Teda dorazí...a potom ma z toho aj porazí...Pochop, my chlapi musíme mať navrch... To už tak v živote chodí. Neber mi tú radosť, prosím...- zaškemral, ale myslel to vážne.

- Leda...ak mi odprisaháte, že tá básnička na servítku vo vrecku vášho saka je tiež pre mňa. – zavydierala.

- Tiež? –

- Nesprávna odpoveď!-

- Tiež! –

- Takto sa mi to páči. – spokojne sa usmiala a pritiahla sako opäť bližšie k telu.

Nočným mestom klopkajú jej opätky a jeho palica.

Je jedno akým smerom a kde...hlavne, že je spoločný.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_37. kapitola_

A do tretice...

1.

Hudobné otrasy už nebolo počuť. Potvorská noha šialene bolela. Studený pot zamestnával horúcu kožu. Zvládol by aj rezanie na plátky a nakladanie do cibule.

Že je sčítaná a tým pádom patrične rozhľadená, si všimol už na výlete. A ak je inteligencia naozaj „schopnosť prispôsobiť sa podmienkam", tak ju má, lebo sa k nej vtedy zachoval horšie ako macocha k Nastenke a nevrazila mu. Ani poznámku...

S holými nohami pod bradou strávila noc pri sliepňavom paohníku, čo nielenže poriadne nesvietil, ale vykašľal sa aj na tvorbu tepla. Bez jediného slova odporu. Len napojená svojím odporným čajom. Aspoň, že ten bol teplý. Od neho ani slovo...

Mal síce nutkanie podložiť jej, keď únavou zaspávala, aspoň rameno, či skôr to bola chuť, ale nechal si ju zájsť. Vtedy ešte mozog vládol a využíval svoje privilégiá v plnej miere.

Teraz by to mohla urobiť ona pre neho. Teplé rameno by mu dobre padlo. Ale prečo by mala. Vracia mu údery aj s úrokmi.

To mal vlastne na mysli. Je pohotová, je rýchla. Nie je nudná ani otravná.

„_Kupuješ kobylu, alebo vyhodnocuješ kladné vlastnosti tej úchvatnej bytosti, čo ti kráča po boku?! Zamysli sa trochu...jáááj...počkať. Nie je čím. Prepáč..."_ zarypol vnútorný hlas.

- Zašli sme priďaleko...- ozvala sa po chvíli ticha.

„Tak to si nevieš ani predstaviť, kam by som ešte ja zašiel. Hneď, tu a teraz..."

- O nič som sa predsa nepokúsil...- stiahol ruky za chrbát, ako prichytený pri čine a smutne na ňu pozrel.

Zasmiala sa. Jeho dvojzmyselné poznámky ju neprestávali fascinovať a hoci inú by možno vykoľajili, jej konečne umožnili prejaviť, čo v nej drieme, čo sa hutnosti slovnej zásoby týka.

On nevyvaľoval oči, nenechával si vysvetľovať cudzie a viacslabičné slová, ani obrazný význam netradičných spojení, mu nerobil problém, ako väčšine jej spolužiakov. Konečne mala pocit, že komunikuje, nie robí múdru. Toto jej v živote chýbalo...On jej chýbal.

Teraz sa prebúdzala taká, aká vždy bola, ale nemala sa komu ukázať.

Lenže nie v tomto momente...

- Prepáčte, je mi to trápne, ale musím ísť... – zahryzla si do spodnej pery.

- Chápem, otec sa bude strachovať, prešlo veľa času...-

- Nie, mňa už dávno netreba prebaľovať...ja ale musím...- bolo jej to nepríjemné a trochu trápne.

A on stále nechápal. Že by ho bola predsa len precenila v porovnávaní so spolužiakmi...?!

- Vrátime sa. – otočil sa a potom znova, keď si všimol, že nevykročila za ním.

Podľa jej jasných pohybov mu konečne doplo.

- Prepáč...Ak ti to nevadí, ku mne je bližšie ako do kulturáku...- zarazil sa a spozornel. - To si tuším chcela počuť!...Si mohla rovno povedať, že máš namierené ku mne domov, nemusíš tu hrať to vylučovacie divadielko...- zadrel bez rozmyslu sarkasticky a hneď to oľutoval.

Zmeravela.

- Prepáč, ...ospravedlňujem sa... – vystrúhal pokorný ksicht zastrájajúc sa, že kameň na jaskyni prevalí rovno na mozog. Idiota!

- Ak neprestanete drístať a okamžite nevylovíte kľúče od domu, ja fakt zacengám tej vašej odpornej susedke a vyhovorím sa, že u vás sa už minul toaleťák! – precedila cez zaťaté zuby.

- Sú v druhom vrecku saka... A, prosím, ak môžeš, nepouži tú servítku... Svet by prišiel o vskutku nenahraditeľný umelecký skvost. Potrebujem doň ešte dopísať nejaké to venovanie...- volal za ňou otriasajúc sa neveriacky nad svojím správaním sa. "Tak predsa mám aj na tebe oné močopudné vplyvy..."

Už nepočúvala. Vytrielila chodníkom smerom k jeho domu a vopred štrngala zväzkom kľúčikov.

Nasledoval ju pomaly. Noha.

Všetko nechávala pootvárané. Vedela sa zorientovať. Už tu bola s Emmou a Nealom pre papiere o adopcii Henryho.

Vošiel do obývačky a zažal bočné svetlo. Konečne si mohol sadnúť a uľaviť nohe. Mal chuť sa ohriať aj zvnútra, pohľad ho stále ťahal k baru, ale ovládol sa. Natiahol obe nohy, zaklonil hlavu a prižmúril oči. Chcel to skúsiť s nejakou tou mantrou, ale prvé, čo mu priniesli myšlienky, boli tóny valčíka...Vpustil ich.

Vplávala mu do nich ticho kladúc nohu pred nohu. Aj tak ju zachytil podľa vône a prievanu, čo rozštrngal kryštáliky v lustri.

- Zase nie ste prezutá, slečna Bella French! Raz vám dám vyskúšať, ako ťažko sa tepuje ten perzský koberec...- podoprel si hlavu o stôl.

- Raz tu bude aj tak plávajúca podlaha...ale tie prezuvky ma mrzia. Fakt som zabudla... Navyše sa tieto topánky tak ťažko vyzúvajú...- vyhopla na stôl, bezprostredne, ako v triede na lavicu a tiež natiahla nohy, vystaviac mu na obdiv oné skvosty obuvníckeho priemyslu.

Naoko ležérne siahol na mašľu a potiahol. Poddala. Siahol na druhú...tiež. Topánky sa zošuchli z nôh ako podťaté.

Zošuchol sa k nim a vzal jej bosé nohy do dlaní. Chveli sa, ako jeho ruky.

Tíšil ich dotykmi, ale celú situáciu len zhoršoval.

Zvážnela.

S hlavou stále sklonenou prešiel pomaličky po členkoch na lýtka, ku kolenám a desať cestovateľov sa mu začalo strácať v jemnej látke šiat.

Zosunula sa zo stola, nechajúc na ňom jeho priveľké sako, ako hadiu kožu a jeho ruky sa zrazu chtiac-nechtiac ocitli o tisícky kilometrov ďalej, na mieste, kam sa neodvážili cestovať zatiaľ ani vo sne. Vo sne hej.

Luster opäť zacinkal nárazom vetra z nezatvorených dvier, čo sa okolo nich prešmykol a zmizol vo vetračke oproti.

Vyplašilo ju to a prudko zdvihla hlavu hore zachytávajúc pohľadom obraz zvonenia.

Vrkoč sa jej posunul na chrbát.

Jeho ruky v momente vyplávali spod šiat a necitlivo jej nahol hlavu do svetla.

- Je to to, čo si myslím, že to je ?! – skríkol.

Prikývla.

- Kto ?! – odskočil ako popálený.

- Gaston. – pokojne odpovedala.

- Ty...ty...- nevedel, čo povedať, pleskol si rukou po čele, druhú založil v bok, pretrel tvár...pohybov bolo veľa a zdali sa nekoordinované.

Mlčala.

Zohol sa pre topánky, schytil ich do rúk, ju za rameno a ťahal von.

Prudko roztvoril dvere a vyhodil ju. Topánky leteli za ňou.

Pribuchol.

Zúrivo treskol päsťami do dverí a pocítil bolesť v nohe, na ktorú v zlosti aj zabudol. Čosi ho podlomilo, ale noha to nebola.

Mozog odtiahol pilník z nechtu a obzeral si svoje dielo. _„Čakal si niečo iné?... Stačilo?... alebo mám spustiť druhý diel?!"_ prihladil ostrý špic na ukazováku.

Na dvere ktosi naliehavo klopkal.

„_Takže druhý diel..."_ nadýchol sa mozog

Trhnutím ich otvoril.

Stála tam už obutá, oči zaslzené, ale neplakala.

- Toto...toto bolo... tretíkrát, čo ste ma vyhodili pred dvere ako poslednú...ako poslednú...Nenávidím vás! Ste obyčajný arogantný, ješitný sebec ! Zatrpknutý a ubitý sebaľútosťou. Nechcete, alebo neviete si pripustiť možnosť, že by aj vás mohol niekto skutočne milovať!... Žite si svoj prázdny život, v prázdnom dome s prázdnym srdcom...lebo štvrtú šancu, už nedostanete ! – odsotila ho, strhla z vešiaka jeho sveter, čo mu tam visel, obliekla si ho, zabalila sa doň a s hrdo zdvihnutou hlavou odkráčala.

„_Zatvor! Fúka!...Tretia časť nebude a tak sa mi zdá, že ani štvrtá, ak som dobre počul.."_ zaškeril sa mu rozum cez oči, čo zostali s hrôzou prilepené o chodbové zrkadlo.

...Z tajného vrecka saka..._Z tajného vrecka saka...aby vás nezožierala zvedavosť ..._ Dezertná

Nemyslím to so slovami vážne.

Je toľko iných

s modrým perím.

Iba si nenápadne

zájdem

k tebe

pre rým.

Siahaš po prapralinke

kdesi k usadeným.

Siahaš zakaždým

a to si cením

pod vrchnák škatule

náhodným výberom.

A ja som vo vývoji

medzi múčnikom a kávou

iba antitézou hosťa

čo živí ho pero...

S rukou.

Kým

zo mňa nevytiahneš

tuhu

ešte pred zárukou.

_PS: ...ak by sa vám náhodou zdalo, že je to eroticky ladená báseň...tak tomu, láskavo, verte. Je ! _

_:-D_

_**:-)**_

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_38. kapitola_

Potom ...

1.

Ráno prijala vo forme vypitvanej ryby. Bez kúpeľne, sprchy, s vyprahnutou tlamou, čo cítila po háčiku, ešte aj chvost sedel. Teraz tam, kde mal. Nechápala, načo jej nechali hlavu. Oči vyprsknuté do stropu chytali beľmo od únavy a farbu od soli. Zrejme morská vypitvaná ryba.

Dvere zahrmotali a niekto nimi trhol.

- Jasné, pán French ! – ozvalo sa spoza nich, kým jej do izby vplávala Emma.

Strategicky zhodnotila formáciu „Bella po stužkovej" a bolo jej jasné, že nech prebehla akákoľvek bitva, vojsko je totálne zdecimované, výška strát pravdepodobne nevyčísliteľná a víťazstvo žiadnej zo strán pripísané nebolo. A ani na podpísaný mier to nevyzeralo...

- Fuj, je tu smrad ako v močiari, navyše si aj tvoj otec myslí, že vyspávaš opicu. Veľkoryso ti odpúšťa, ale keďže si nechce kaziť ilúzie o svojej dcérenke, poslal mňa, z teba opäť spraviť človeka. – vrhla sa najskôr k zatiahnutým závesom a zadebnenému oknu.

- ...nedvíhaš mi telefón, nie si pripojená na Fb ani na Skype, nebola si ráno pomôcť upratovať kulturák...a navyše si včera zmizla hádam skôr ako rodičia, ktorých sme tradične vyhadzovali odbitím polnoci. To ešte len potom začal žúr...Počúvaš ma vôbec?! – šúchala si ruky a ovievala sa prichádzajúcim vzduchom zvonka Emma.

- Áno.-

- Pila si?! – otočila sa na ňu stále navlečenú v slávnostných šatách a zachumlenú vo veľkom neforemnom svetri, len holé nohy jej trčali z postele, nepredpokladajúc kladnú odpoveď, hoci by ju možno potešila viac, ako niečo, čo si zrejme aj tak vypočuje.

- Nie...-

- Včera sa nám ale stratili dvaja ľudia zo stužkovej...nevieš o tom náhodou niečo? – podišla k posteli a prevalila sa vedľa nej podložiac hlavu rukou a potmehúdsky sa usmiala.

Nepohla ani brvou. Mdlo zízala ďalej do stropu.

Prijasná odpoveď. Odišli spolu. Boli spolu. Nedopadlo to dobre. Tak zrovna tento zo scenárov jej večer nepriala. Treba deratizovať. Bez milosti. Čím skôr to zo seba dostane, tým ...aj mala strach, čo sa vôbec dozvie.

Padol jej do zorného uhla ten nechutný sveter. Nenápadne si k nemu privoňala. Dior Fahrenheit. Stará klasika, ale osvedčená a ľahko identifikovateľná.

- To je ale jeho sveter... – škrtla jej iskierka nádeje, že predsalen by...

- Jeho. –

- Ty si bola...vy ste boli... u neho doma?! Tsc...tsc...tsc. – otvorila oči dokorán.

- Boli. –

- Bella, preber sa! Chcem počuť všetky detaily aj s uvádzacími vetami, vnútorným monológom a úvahovými vsuvkami...Davaj...Prasknem zvedavosťou! – posadila sa Emma a potrmácala jej ramenom. – No, tak...veď sme predsa kamarátky, nenechaj sa prosiť. – urobila dramatickú pauzu, ale vidiac, že Belle nie je do reči, skúsila to podrobným výsluchom. - Bozkávali ste sa? –

- Nie. –

- Je to charakter, vedela som to. Na prvom rande strúhal formu. Musí to byť silný muž, keď sa popri tebe dokázal takto ovládať. – zasmiala sa, posunula opäť k nej a drankala. – ...hoci, pri tom valčíku by ťa bol dal dolu aj pohľadom... Aj Ruby si to všimla. Povedala, že bol nadržaný jak stepná koza...Prepáč...to Ruby, ona je už raz taká všetečná...- založila si ruky pod hlavu a diagnostikovala ďalej. - Všímala som si vás...Boli ste takí...skrátka, jeden pre druhého...To musím uznať ..ty v tých svadobných šatách a on v obleku...Má takú zvláštnu charizmu ten chlap...a ako ťa pevne držal v náručí...Vieš, predstavovala som si, že tajne utečiete...a bude kľačať pred tebou na kolenách a vyznávať ti lásku kdesi v parku...- zasnívala sa, lebo hoci ju život poprevliekal kadečím, romantické predstavy kdesi hlboko zostávali neporušené.

Alebo sa do úlohy "ťažkej" osemnástky vžila pridobre.

- Bol...-

- Fakt?! To ako, normálne... ? Na kolenách?! ...Prepáč, to som nemyslela vážne, chápeš, to bola len taká predstava z filmov...síce by to bolo krásne...- zarozplývala sa opäť Emma.

- Bolo. –

- Tak predsa...No a potom ?...skúsila sa odmlčať.

- Našiel ten cucflek. – povedala stroho Bella, aby už mala konečne pokoj.

Emmu mala rada, ale ryby nerozprávajú. Ona už nechcela rozprávať...Zvlášť nie o včerajšku.

- Ty sa už vyjadruješ ako Ruby. Bŕŕ...- zhrozila sa Emma a zdvihla sa zas na lakeť.

- Poznáš spisovný názov pre tú hrôzu?! – konečne sa jej pozrela aj do očí a odhodila bokom vrkoč.

Bolo v nich všetko. Jasne. Stručne. Krátko. Ale všetko...

-...že on si myslel, že ty máš niekoho iného a ...ako ho poznám...rozzúril sa...a nemohla si mu to vysvetliť?! ...že to ten sviniar Gaston...že...ty si v tom nevinne...že...- prestávala Emma fungovať.

- Vysvetliť ?!... a Goldovi?!... obrátila sa zas Bella k stropu, ale privrela viečka.

- Ten idiot! – chytila sa Emma za čelo.

- Gaston? –

- Aj...-

- Gold? –

- ...že on ťa zas vyhodil?! – pohladila ju po líci.

To nemala robiť. V tom momente sa v Belle zrútil celý svet, lebo toto gesto čakala práve od neho...Aj toto gesto...aj iné...hlavne ďalšie a ďalšie...

Otočila sa k Emme, schúlila pod jej hlavou a rozplakala sa.

Nechala ju. Musí to ísť von. Aj takto...aj keď...

- To sa všetko vysvetlí, neboj...- skúsila ju tíšiť.

Zakývala záporne hlavou a zdvihla sa.

- Je koniec ! Veď uvidíš...- utrela si Bella nos.

To neznelo dobre.

Nezapadalo to do scenára.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_39. kapitola_

Koľaje ...

1.

Dodržiavať určité rituály patrí k povinnej zostave štúdia na strednej. Jedným z novších je robenie bordelu po chodbách školy v prvý pondelok po..

Hlavne počas veľkej prestávky nanosia štvrtáci do vestibulu kopy aparatúry a spustia odrhovačky, ku ktorým beztak poznajú len „esperanto" texty, zvyšok sa dotlieska a dohrá na rapkáčoch a iných futbalových hudobných nástrojoch na radosť zobákov povyliezaných na schodiskách ako všežravé opice.

Oktávanky už s bežným účesom, či skôr jeho prirodzenou verziou, čo ešte týždeň ponesie nevyčesateľné a nezmyteľné stopy po množstve laku a tone glitrov exkluzívneho večerného kaderníckeho skvostu, navlečené v ľahkých šatách a ťažkých čižmách bezradne pobiehali okolo skriniek a hľadali včerajšie dni, tváriac sa nesmierne dospelo, hoci až teraz im dochádzalo, že ani jedny slávnostné šaty neladia s tou jedovato zelenou farbou maturitnej stužky a nebudú s ňou ladiť žiadne z ich vecí na bežné nosenie.

Táto facka, ktorú si každý maturant príde prevziať hneď v pondelok ráno a „povinnosť" nosiť onú mašličku na viditeľnom mieste im bude len odporným mementom, že čas skúšky sa neúprosne blíži...Chlieb a hry už boli.

- Zdrbala ma jak sirotu. – sťažovala sa, či skôr v jej podaní chvastala sa, Ruby spolužiačkam, ako pochodila u riaditeľky, ale celé to, že moderátorovi strčila kravatu do šalátu za ten zvuk fučiaceho silikónu počas odovzdávania stužiek, mala aj tak na saláme.

- A ty kde máš šaty ? – otočila sa za Bellou.

- V skrini. – odpovedala pokojne a vyťahovala zo skrinky učebnice.

- Vieš čo, moja, zájdi si láskavo do našej triedy a medzi balónikmi vyňuchaj ešte nejakú tú fľaštičku. Asi ti klesla hladina alkoholu v krvi a robíš hovadiny. – poradila jej dobrosrdečne, lebo kaziť image triedy džínsami a nechutným svetrom bola opovážlivosť.

- ...apropó...a tie šaty... „v skrini"... sú v tvojej, či v jeho?...- pobavene pozrela po dievčatách, ako zapôsobila.

- Máš problém?! – prižmúrila Bella oči.

- Ja len, že si nejaká výrazne poblednutá. Asi toho bolo za posledný víkend na teba priveľa. Šla si do toho móóóc zhurta! Nemáš ten správny tréning! To len my, ženy, krv a mlieko, - napla hrudník a pomrvila bokmi na dôkaz. - ...zvládame trojdňové orgie bez ujmy... – nedala sa Ruby.

- Ja som dostatočne „krv a mlieko", dievča, len si dávaj pozor, aby si ty o chvíľu nebola „krv a zlomeniny"! – vyprskla jej odpoveď a zlostne odcválala do triedy.

- To bola Bella?! Naša sladká Bella ?! – vyvalila oči Ashley.

- No, tak sa mi zdá, že ten jej nový nabiják má na ňu zlý vplyv. Zagresívnelo nám bábätko. – pridala sa tiež zošokovaná Mulan, našťastie nenašla nič z prísloví a porekadiel svojich predkov na podfarbenie.

Aj tak na ňu zízali už len ich zadky strácajúce sa v triede.

2.

Dni plnili povinnosťami ploché minúty jednotlivých predmetov a stereotyp nenechal na seba dlho čakať. Prišiel s nudou a flegmou. Počmárané tabule, príklady, vzorce, poznámky...zošity plné nekoordinovaných riadkov, v hlavách zväčša čisto vyzametané. Ticho po plešine.

- Bella French, poď dopočítať ten príklad na tabuli. – zaznelo spoza stola.

- Ani ma nehne! – zamrmlala si pod nos. – Nejdem! Napíšte mi rovno päťku ! – zakričala dopredu, pohodlne opretá o stoličku s natiahnutými nohami a kreslila si kolieska po obale zošita, ktorý dnes ani neotvorila. Kolieska, nie srdiečka...

- Prosím?! – spýtal sa neveriacky a mal čo robiť, aby nevstal a nevyštartoval jej smerom.

- Počuli ste dobre, pán profesor. Nejdem k tabuli. Napíšte si do notešteka tú šajbu a dajte mi pokoj...- zopakovala s našpúlenými perami zdôrazňujúc každé slovo, ale oči nezdvihla.

Potom sa náhle postavila a vyrazila k dverám.

- Kam ideš ? – stopol ju.

- Idem do zborovne vypýtať si klasifikačný, aby ste mi mohli rovno zapísať aj poznámku za porušovanie vnútorného školského poriadku a odvrávanie na hodinách...Myslím, že si ju zaslúžim... – hlesla ironicky, prudko otvorila dvere a nadôvažok ich pripleskla, až zvonka vypadla zle osadená kľučka.

- Hustééé...- zasmiala sa Ruby s polkou triedy.

Nemo na nich pozrel s dvoma kolmými vráskami na čele.

Na nevyslovenú otázku mu odpovedal ten najpovolanejší. Gaston.

- Asi má krámy... To vtedy takto jančia. – zachrochtal ako na dobrom vtipe.

- Ty to musíš vedieť najlepšie...- precedil cynicky Gold medzi zuby.

- To určite! – ozvala sa Ruby, napriek občasným blbým drsným narážkam, vždy aj tak pripravená zastať sa kamošky. – Vie houbeles, pán profesor. Od septembra si ani neškrtol! Frajer... Má len silné rečičky, ale každý vie, že dávno dostal elegantné kopačky. – bonzla ho, lebo ju odmietol a to Ruby neodpúšťa.

- Idem za ňou. – prihlásila sa Emma a nečakala na povolenie.

3.

V hlúčiku síce stála, ale nebola prítomná. Prestávkový hluk dokonale postačil ako hudobné podfarbenie pre jej vlastné myšlienky.

Ostatné o niečom živom diskutovali.

Emma hľadela na jej neidentifikovateľný výraz a nedalo jej.

- Za tým...všetkým je on ? – preložila jej ruku cez plece.

- Omyl. On... je za vami.- ďobla prstom do vzduchu za ich chrbty Mulan, ktorá jediná akosi začala šípiť, že chuderka Bella bude mať zrejme problémik s budúcim svokrom. Aspoň takto jej to vyšlo z pozorovania. Lenže dávať pozor, teda správne „pozorovať" nie je silná stránka študentov, zvlášť, ak opomenú patričnú syntézu výsledkov pozorovania.

Naozaj tam už hodnú chvíľku stál a premýšľal, ako odstrániť nátery krikľavých spolužiačok okolo nej.

- Bella, chcel by som sa s tebou vážne porozprávať. Teda...- opravil sa a zmiernil aj tón hlasu. – Rád by som sa s tebou pozhováral. Medzi štyrmi očami. –

Nezabralo.

Neotočila sa hneď.

Emma zaregistrovala, že dievča pod jej rukou, stále položenou na ramene, doslova vrie. Nebolo v jej silách ju zastaviť.

Zvrtla sa.

- Mňa ale nezaujíma, čo vy chcete, alebo, čo by ste „rád", pán profesor! A medzi štyrmi očami budete komunikovať už len s mojím zákonným zástupcom! – povedala rázne a nekompromisne.

Veľkým oblúkom ho obišla.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_40. kapitola_

Sprcha ...

1.

- Mám jednu jedinú otázku, mladý, čo vlastne ani otázkou nie je... – zložil si ruky pod bradu a zapichol pohľad zboku do vytiahnutého mladíka, čo sa nervózne ošíval pred jeho stolom v kabinete.

Sadnúť mu zatiaľ nedovolil.

- Ja viem...- zašemotil ten otrávene a bol pripravený poskladať nejaké to ospravedlnenie za blbé poznámky na hodine, kvôli ktorým si ho určite zavolal triedny na koberec.

- Bella. – vyslovil Gold napodiv dosť podráždene.

- Jáááj, tak predsa žalovala, chudinka...- zdvihol ruky a znechutene ich zas spustil, lebo mozog, síce len jeho nepatrné, športom nevytrieskané zvyšky mu zaradili inú reportáž do čítačky, po započutí jej mena.

Prebodol ho a zaťal harpúnu o obe lopatky, aby sa mu ani náhodou nevyšmykol. Toto bude bolieť. Toto bude bolieť...chlapče!

- ...vám by sa páčilo, keby vás celé týždne ťahá za nos?!- drzo odpovedal na otázku otázkou. - ... ani za ruku, ani pusa...nič...a potom zrazu kopačky a magor na motorke!... Starší navyše. Čo som jej nebol dosť dobrý? Ja?! Najlepší v mužstve! Kapitán už od sexty! Lenže ona, fajnovka...so mnou nikto nebude zametať, zvlášť nie nejaká blbá sukňa...- rozohňoval sa a pridával na hlase aj agresivite, pozabudnúc sa, že nie je v šatni so seberovnými, ale v kabinete s dospelákom. Navyše s Goldom.

Ani ten sa neovládol.

Vyskočil, zdrapil ho za tričko a prudko vrazil do stoličky, až ju odsunulo o pol metra. Potom radšej odtiahol ruky preč a vrátil sa rýchlo za stôl do bezpečnej vzdialenosti od parchanta, čo mu dvíhal hladinu adrenalínu od prvého momentu. Len sťažka rozdýchaval jeho aj svoje správanie sa.

- A teraz sa upokoj, poobzeraj sa, kde si a s kým sa bavíš! – vysvetlil svoje gesto prísne, patrične autoritatívne s náznakom profesionálneho úsmevu kvalitného pedagóga.

Gaston sa teniskami zaprel o podlahu a posunul aj so stoličkou ešte o pár centimetrov dozadu.

Goldovi bolo týmto gestom jasné, že pochopil. Správne. Stratégia malého dvora a veľkého biča funguje.

- No, tak som sa neovládol...- zadržal Gaston ruky zakvačené o opierky kresla a príliš už nimi nerozhadzoval, len mykal hlavou dookola.

- Dešifruj „neovládol"...- vyzval ho Gold kým radšej bez rozmyslu otváral a zatváral zásuvky na stole, aby sa upokojil a nezdral ho tu vopred ako hada, aj bez zistenia pravdy.

Lomcoval ním vlastne hnev samého na seba. Ale kvôli čomu ? Kvôli komu?...Márne hľadal inú obeť.

A navyše sa je treba tváriť, že nejde o jeho súkromnú záležitosť, len bežný triedny problém so šikanou. Bežný...Dočerta!

- ...z tých nácvikov nám už šibalo a ona bola ako duchom neprítomná. - rozkladal Gaston. - ... som si myslel, že...no, že jej to s ním neklape a rada by sa vrátiť ku mne...a len nevie, ako mi to povedať. Tak som ju oslovil ja...cestou domov. Večer. Tri dni pred stužkovou, tuším...Fakt som chcel byť len pozorný. Odprevadiť ju a vysondovať, či mám ešte šancu... – hľadal slová, ale pridobre si pamätal každý detail toho incidentu a tŕpol odvtedy každý deň, kedy vypláva na povrch a on sa mu bude musieť postaviť.

Vyplával. Balansoval s obranou, ale dopredu mu bolo jasné, že pred triednym, ako je Gold, neuspeje. Pošúchal si natiahnuté tričko. Zatiaľ len tričko...

- Ako som videl, mal si...- zamrmlal si sám pre seba, ale priveľmi hlasno Gold.

- ...čo...čo ste videli? – zľakol sa Gaston.

- No, predsa tú tvoju „šancu" na jej krku! – nahol sa dopredu.

Gaston dozadu, skoro prepadol cez operadlo.

- ...a ja ? Viete ako ma celého doškriabala ? Mama mi musela modriny zatrieť tou jej majčou na ksicht, aby som nevyzeral ako starý boxer... – rozľútostil sa chalan nad svojou škrabnutou dokonalou karosériou.

Gold vybuchol do smiechu. Strašidelného smiechu. Hurónskeho. Panického. Smiechu cez slzy.

- Takže vy dvaja ste sa vlastne pobili. Ale zrejme si vyhral, lebo na nej to akosi bolo lepšie vidno, alebo má tvoja mamka lepší korektor, ako ona. – pošúchal si tvár a zhrozený v hlave rozoberal, čo sa dozvedel.

- Načo sa toľko bránila, krava sprostá?!... Pár bozkov ešte nikoho nezabilo. – nahol hlavu dopredu Gaston.

- Bozky asi nie, ale pár mojich rán, ak by si chcel vedieť, už hej! - tváril sa Gold, že si vyhŕňa rukávy.

Gaston vstal a zašiel za opierku kresla.

- Zmizni mi z očí! Vyhýbaj sa mi, ako môžeš! Nauč sa byť neviditeľným, alebo čokoľvek iné. Nechcem ťa vidieť, ani o tebe do konca školského roka viac počuť! Je ti to jasné, Gaston?! – pozoroval jeho poblednutú tvár s uspokojením. - ...a len tak na okraj. Bella nežalovala. Ani nikto iný. O tomto incidente som absolútne nič nevedel. Dnes si tu bol kvôli tej poznámke na chémii minule... ale dobre, že si sa rozrozprával, aspoň viem, akých hajzlíkov mám v triede. – uzavrel prípad svojsky.

- ...a nedostanem dvojku zo správania? – opýtal sa opatrne.

- Dvojku ? A načo ? ...-

Keď dopadol kameň z Gastonovej hrude, Gold ale pokračoval v prehovore.

- ...pravdepodobne ale „dostaneš" od môjho syna, lebo ja nebudem taký loajálny ako tvoja bývalá frajerka a trochu mu o tomto našom rozhovore porozprávam... A ak aj nie od Neala, tak si počkám, kým ukončíš školu a potom...nechceš náhodou zmeniť strednú? Alebo sa presťahovať do iného mesta?...- žmurkol ironicky.

- Po...u...važ...ujem nad tým...- zakoktal Gaston a vyparil sa z kabinetu.

Bol najvyšší čas.

Zosypať sa pred žiakom by nebolo veľmi pedagogické...

To bolelo. To bolelo...chlape.


End file.
